Brands in HITMAN™
In the Hitman universe, one can find dozens of brands and products which are there to make the world look alive. Most of these products are inspired by real brands. In the following is a list of all the brands and products in HITMAN™. Energy/Soft Drinks Dr. Popp Dr. Popp is a very popular soft drink in the HITMAN universe. It is sold via vending machines and in shops and can be seen in every level of the first season of HITMAN™, except Situs Inversus. The product's vending machines can be seen in Sapienza, Marrakesh and inside the Himmapan Hotel in Bangkok. Pallets of Dr. Popp can be seen in every level. Soda Cans filled mit Dr. Popp can be picked up und used to knock out people, which makes Dr Popp the only interactive soft drink in the game. Dr. Popp is based on the very popular American soft drink Dr. Pepper. Fountain View Fountain View is a very poular energy drink in the HITMAN universe. Like Dr. Popp, there are many vending machines and palettes of the product spread over the different HITMAN™ levels. Unlike Dr. Popp, cans of Fountain View can't be picked up. Fountain View is based on the American energy drink Mountain Dew. Whistler Ultra Whistler Ultra is an energy drink which is only found in the mission Freedom Fighters. It can be found all over the farmhouse and is commonly consumed by hackers and militia elites. It could be based on popular energy drinks like Red Bull, Monster Energy or Rockstar. Pressure Pressure is an energy drink and, like Whistler Ultra, is only found in Freedom Fighters. It can be found all over the farmhouse, too. It could be based on popular energy drinks like Red Bull, Monster Energy and Rockstar. Full Metal Orange Full Metal Orange is a popular soft drink in the HITMAN universe and is served and sold in many locations like the Sanguine Fashion Show in Paris or the Himmapan Hotel. Palettes of the product can be found in many storage areas throughout the game. Full Metal orange is most likely based on the very popular soft drink Fanta. Fresh Bubls Fresh Bubls is a popular soft drink in the HITMAN universe. It can be found at locations like the Sanguine Fashion Show and is storaged in palettes. Fresh Bubls could be based on citronal soft drinks like 7up or Sprite. Groceries UberWet UberWet Clear Water is one of the most popular brands of bottled water in the HITMAN universe and can be seen in many levels. Bottles of UberWet can be poisoned to knock out or kill people. They are found in lots of bar areas in the game. UberWet could be based on popular bottled water brands like Perrier, Evian and Volvic. American Natural American Natural is a brand of orange juice found in Freedom Fighters. It can be found throughout the farm area and is most likely a locally produced product. The juice is sold in 1 liter boxes, which is uncommon for an American product. Crunchies Crunchies is a brand of popular potato chips found in Freedom Fighters. Their slogan is "Extra Dry!", and there seem to be many different flavours. Packages of Crunchies can be found in the farm house. The brand is most likely based on the American chips brand Lay's. Molto Bene Molto Bene is a brand of canned tomato sauce which can be found in the mission World of Tomorrow in the basement of Villa Caruso. It's unknown if the product is still produced as the sauce is long expired when encountered by 47. The can can be used to knock out people or as distraction and to poison Silvio Carusos meal, which will cause him to vomit. "Molto Bene" is Italian for "Very good". Franz Tomato Ketchup Franz Tomato Ketchup can be found in the mission Club 27, where it's a popular dish used in the hotel's kitchen. Outside of the hotel can be found many boxes and palettes full of Franz Ketchup. It represents typical tomato ketchup found in many super markets and is based on the popular American Ketchup Brand Heinz. Hanz Brown Sauce Hanz Brown Sauce is also exclusively found in the Himmapan Hotel during Club 27 and is a very popular dish in the United Kingdom and Ireland, where it is normally eaten with meals such as baked beans. The name is a reference to Heinz again, but the product is most likely based on HP Sauce, a British product. Esclusivo Esclusivo is a premium ice cream popsicle producer with many advertises in Sapienza. Esclusivo is sold at Gelateria Bella in Sapienza, as seen on the gelateria's menu. They produce at least one brand, an ice cream with almonds. Esclusivo is most likely based on the European premium ice cream producer Magnum. Greenfields Greenfields is a producer of vegetable cans which only appears in Club 27, where one product of the company, garden peas, can be found in the kitchen area of the Himmapan Hotel. The company seems to be based on popular European canned vegetable producer Bonduelle. Brambles Brambles is a producer of canned soup which only can be found inside the Himmapan Hotel in Club 27, where several cans full of tomato soup can be found inside the kitchen storage area. It is not known if there are any other kinds of soup produced by the company. Brambles is based on Campbell's, an American producer of canned soup. Early Bird Early Bird is a popular corn flakes brand in the HITMAN universe and produces many kinds of breakfast cereals. They are served as a breakfast dish in the Himmapan Hotel in Bangkok and they can be found in the kitchen of the farmhouse during the mission Freedom Fighters. Sorts include "Captain Sugar Rush", "Honey Bear", "Apple Bran Crunch" and standard corn flakes. Early Bird is most likely based on Kellogg's. Alcoholic Beverages Harpy Royal Harpy Royal is a brand of beer commonly sold all over the world of HITMAN. They can be found at the Sanguine Fashion show in Paris, inside the Himmapan Hotel and at the militia training area in Colorado. Some bottles of Harpy Royal can be poisoned to knock out or kill people. Harpy Royal could be based on British or Irish beers which are exported all over the world. = Rampart Rampart is, as the name suggests, most likely a Dutch brand of Pilsner which is sold all over the world. It can be seen at many locations like the Himmapan Hotel or the Sanguine Fashion Show. Some bottles of Rampart Premium Pilsner can be poisoned to knock out or kill people. The brand was founded in 1920 and is based on the popular Dutch beer brand Heineken. = (More brands are coming soon)Category:Companies